


A Welcomed Challenge

by Trapdoor_Heaven



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Characters slightly OOC, Embrace the glorious trash, F/M, Humor, I'm trash on so many levels, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Shike, Smash Bros AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapdoor_Heaven/pseuds/Trapdoor_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren join Smash Bros. Sadly it isn't of the most formal of ways, nope they get Samus and Ike as their escort.</p>
<p>How will they fair? Will the Force help them in the tournament? Will BB-8 befriend R.O.B. or hate how annoyingly slow he is?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Multi-chapter fic that is pure stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Challenge

A flimsy piece of parchment traveled through the painfully lit halls and into a rather simple room with an ashened mask of misery. Resting gently on the black silk sheets of a nicely made bed. In an almost peaceful state until in a simple motion it was stamped; an insignia of a circle with two lines near the bottom left corner stretching out to the other side. With the carrier’s grace, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, was scribed neatly onto the piece. Quickly transforming into a bright orange metallic ball before rolling off down the corridor and hopping into a departure bay and then rolling right on out. Changing from that of a strangely done ball into a more robotic humanoid form. Using an electrified whip to latch onto a much smaller craft that rested right below the bay, only to reach a latch and hop inside. Only to walk into the main bay where someone sat in the pilot’s seat. 

“Did you leave the letter this time?” The voice was even, but deep enough to resonate within the ship; It was soothing whilst being accusingly blunt.

Releasing the latches and with a simple pull up, the helmet moves off of the head revealing blond locks neatly tied back. Keeping shining blue eyes locked in amusement with her assistant. “I’m not Captain Falcon, I just give the invitation instead of randomly start beating them up. I got all the time in the world to kick some punks ass.” Taking a seat next to him and looking over the controls. “Remove the cloaking when we get further off. Their sensors aren’t going to notice us due to their underdeveloped equipment.” A chuckle escaped the man’s lips as she secretly gloated about her ship being superior.

“Well I just remember running into my friend’s descendant and she seemed like she was about tear apart Mr. Racer.” He had a goofy grin plastered to his face as their ship was further. Keeping the course to their next destination before saying, “If I didn’t know any better, Master Hand generously gave you the parts so we can do this. Though this time I’m going to be the one giving the invitation because I got a sword and personally still feel rather off being on a metal ship.”

Giving him a smile before steering the ship correctly. She held the smile for a while and only getting up to go change out of her armor. “You don’t suppose that the woman you are courting at the house is that of the jealous type, would you?”

Amusing and entertaining. “Sheik? I certainly hope not, this relationship we hold at the house is already awkward with Zelda usually around. She is not just beautiful when she let’s the crowl down, she’s smart.” 

“Considering Master Hand gave us this assignment and I’m no fool to play around with my friend’s punching bag.” She mused. Stripping off the armor only to reveal a tight bright blue suit with a glowing pink back before sitting back onto the chair. 

Once situated the man got up and went to rest before he departed off with the next letter. Leaving her to just watch as the stars fly by in this rather interesting galaxy.

A few days pass as she nears the next destination, a planet called Ahch-To, though neither of them bother trying to pronounce it because to man it was a scrambled mess of letters like most things that weren’t of his native language. As for the girl, she couldn’t care for the names because she memorized already far too many places because of the other contestants of the mansion. Landing near a much larger ship with a rather poor design in the girl’s taste because it wouldn’t really be efficient in a true fight, but she didn’t bother going further into because it only confused the man more. 

“You’re stop, better take that sword of your’s to be on the safe side. Also I better see a new face on my ship before I start hallucinating that this was Master Hand’s idea of a cruel joke.” She only got a laugh of amusement from the man as he strapped his sword to him before stepping towards the hatch. Upon release, he stepped out into the windy air; happy to feel the solid grounds of something other than metal. Venturing up the rocky lands as the only way forward. Pondering the purpose of being on a little piece of land surrounded by the rippling of the brilliant seas. Keeping his pace, he sensed this place was radiating peace of some kind. Coming closer to the top he makes out two figures resting on the ground, stepping towards them with no intentions of preparing for battle; instead grabs the folded paper that dons the mark. 

“I’m searching for the person named Ray if that’s how it’s pronounced. Like the shine of the sun.” The two don’t bother looking towards him. The one fully cloaked seems to be completely unaware of the new presence while the other flinched. Though this silence continued for a while in sense that the two seem to be having some form of silent communication. His nerves telling him to be wary as the silence drags. “I don’t wish to interrupt, but if you two intend on attacking me then I shall say I’m more than prepared to take on a battle.” That was when the one fully cloaked raised from his position, but did not turn towards the new presence. 

“Peace is what you are truly seeking. Though I can say you are not that of the Resistance, may I ask if you could say how you found this place?” His was deeper than that of his, though he can easily recognize the man is several years older. It was more noticeable when he drew in closer to the two, the hilt of his sword still gripped firm.

“My name is Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. My friend Samus Aran was the one who found you; she is a bounty hunter from a different ‘galaxy’ is the term she has used for it. I’m here to deliver a messa-”

His words were cut short as a bright light shorter than that of his brazen sword was held close to his chest. A low hissing from the sword of light made it to Ike’s ears. The other person, a girl with a three bun hairstyle was in striking position as her eyes narrowed. Guessing the words ‘bounty hunter’ was forbidden or frowned upon in this place. That being said, his trip was already hellish being stuck in the confines of his friend’s ship with both worried about the strongest fighter they know or at least the scariest to deal with. Taking a step back and unsheathing a much grander sword with a dull brazen like blade and a dark hilt and crossguard. It holds significance in the eyes of his opponent as she grasps before she decides to swing only for it clash against the sword without cutting it in half. 

The elder man’s eyebrows lifted in amusement and the girl’s eyes simple widened in disbelief. Though taking this opportunity, Ike takes the time to ignite his flame and pushes the girl back. Holding his sword up as the fire spreads with a harsher intensity until he plunges it deep into that of the rocky grounds releasing that of bursting winds engulfed around him. 

Huffing from the exertion of power, Ike slightly hunched. “Now can we please discuss peacefully? Ragnell is blessed by a goddess of my lands and will not be taken lightly by some magic glowing sword.” 

“Rey, why don’t you speak with him?” The old man was amused by the called mercenary. 

“Master Luke, he admits to traveling with a bounty hunter, the First Order probably contracted them like that of the Empire.”

“No, his words are kindly and he shall bring no harm. Only defense.” The girl softened slightly having seen how Luke looked toward the man with eyes showing that of amusement. 

Interjecting into the conversation real fast Ike questioned, “First question is your name is Rey, pronounced ray? Not spelt like R-a-i-g-h like that of my friend’s comrade? I got to clear this up because the mansion is filled with bizarre names.”

Rey looked at Ike with an eyebrow raised and a smile raising ever so gently before it erupts in a full out laughter making that of even her teacher smiling at this fact. “You have a rather off accent to your voice, guessing this isn’t anywhere close to your language. Though I’ve never seen someone speak another language, only understand it.” Her sword of light long placed onto that of the belt she worn.

This threw Ike off, he knew not of what he said wrong. He just preferred to write her name down correctly for when she joins the roster. Shaking his head, Ike aims to clear his mind and holds out the parchment. “Master Hand sends an invitation for the one named Rey to join his tournament. A fight of heroes, villains and the interesting. “

“The interesting? Should I be concern for what that is suppose to mean?” Her voice still held humor as she was no longer hostile. 

“Yes, because when we have a dog and a duck laughing at us isn’t a hero nor a villain, we consider that to be rather interesting.” Ike felt like an idiot, but he does not waver regardless. “Though I must ask if this decision to be made rather urgently because my dear friend in her ship is rather impatient and wishes to get back to the mansion.”

“Mansion?” 

“The Smash Mansion, it’s where the tournament is held and where we live and train.”

Rey looks towards Luke pleading with her eyes as her interest in the idea peaked high with the little information given. Curiosity of this place the mercenary described ever so prevalent as she silently asks for permission.

“I believe this will do good for your physical combat, Rey.” Her master Luke said with a kind smile. Before getting a light hug before she bowed to him. Looking grateful for the opportunity, Rey turned towards the man and only giving him a rather curt nod.

“Lead the way, uh”

“Ike, it’s Ike Greil.” He raised a hand out to her to shake only to notice her flinch. Tilting his head and slowing lowering it. “People here don’t shake hands?”

“Uh no, some do, I just am not used to interacting with others.”

“Oh then you should be happy to know that someone else of this galaxy has been invited into the tournament. We are going to be picking them up after we get you on the Gunship and adjusted.” Turning his back towards them and started back down towards his friend’s ship. Turning his head slightly, “Look for the orange ship at the bottom when you’re ready to head out.” 

Luke turns to Rey with genuine interest. “Kick their butts, Padawan.”   
‘Send back a device for me to watch these matches’

Rey only smiled before grabbing her staff and heads down the path towards the ship that clashed with it’s surroundings. Seeing the entrance, Rey boarded the ship without hesitation and only when she got to the main bay was her feelings of anxiety prevalent. Staring at the interior in awe. 

“Hey seems like you aren’t just a smooth talker with Sheik.” It was dripping with mockery, but it couldn’t be helped.

Undoing his headband, Ike takes the seat next to her. “What part of aggressively training with each other and being stuck with bonding time due to a few accidents were smooth?” Rey over listening to their conversation strikes her interest as she creeps closer to them as the female of the group starts up the engine. Chuckling to herself as she focuses on piloting while the newcomer moved right behind the pair. 

Calming her mind, Rey looks down at the seated two, “How many people are in this tournament you spoke of? I mean that are from a similar ‘home’ as mine?”

Ike tilts his head back making his deep blue locks more untamed than what it already was before. Staring directly at her before speaking, “Three, four if you count the other person from this world that is joining. Shulk was from something similar, but bizarre. Cloud is a newcomer that is from a world that is rather hard to explain and then Samus; the galactic bounty hunter who is rather, evil, in her own way.”

“Oh just for that little Ikey, I’m gonna tell Sheik about this.” The girl, Samus, had a rather mischievous grin as she piloted them to a planet full of snow and never ending blizzards. “Regardless we’re here, time to the other newcomer into the ship so we can leave and celebrate with the greatest bath in the world.” Landing softly on the pure white snow, opening the hatch so the only off colored thing on the planet could board. A pure black figure stepped aboard; a figure so in tuned with the force and acquainted with Rey. Instantly the blue light was clashed with an unstable red before both were knocked downwards into the ground as the sharp brazen structure cut through their light.

The man was about the same height as Ike, possible a centimeter or two shorter, stared wide eyed at the possibility of someone taking down the man’s saber of anger light. The shock turned to anger as he glares at the blue haired man.

“Hey! No destroying my ship with those bloody laser swords!” Barked Samus, aggravated by the sound of something puncturing the floor clearly displayed. Only the man clad in all black stepped aboard with a clear look of displeasure. “Now if you three sword wielders, or whatever you wish to call yourselves are done trying to damage my ship and royally pissing me off. Disengage this petty ass battle and sit somewhere so I can get us to the mansion! Ike help me out or so help me I will eject you from my ship!”

Sighing before releasing that of a strangled laugh before he steps fully between the two. “Well there we have it, my friend threatens to leave in this world because you two are a bit too harsh towards each other. That now said, both of you take a seat over there and we’ll discuss what to do with the two of you for our five day travel and I know there will be no sort of conflict.” Ike pointed towards a set of chairs with cushions arcing up to the very rim of the back. A slick black table in the center of the set with a holographic map rising around three feet from the surface. Upon stepping closer the two would recongize it was of their glaxay with certain places on the hologram highlighted either red or blue. Once the two were situated the furtherest they could be from one another, Ike took his seat comfortable with a glass of pure water to drink from. “We are going to discuss some friendly conversations and if either of you try to harm anyone, Ragnell and all it’s glory is going to show you how blunt it could be.”

The girl stiffened and the guy merely raised a brow. Deciding what would be the best to discuss first, the newcomer girl meekly rose her hand which was the opposite of her determined look sprawled across her face. Ike only nodded towards her direction as if giving permission to utter a word, “Why him?” It was bitter coming from her voice yet neither of the other two sitting at the table flinched.

“Why not? He has a sword similar to your’s and Master Hand took interest in his abilities. Regardless of good or evil, the mansion is home to all except those who only look to completely wipe all of us completely out.” 

“That’s not a good reason! Kylo Re-”

“Formally Ben Solo, a ‘force-sensitive fighter with emotional termoil that makes him have conflicting decisions. Remarkably more powerful than what is giving credit for.’ Do I need to continue?” Rey only gritted her teeth while that going by the name Kylo Ren held a rather smug smirk. Oh how it feels to be victorious without having to speak a word. “Miss Rey, I hate being formal like my friend so I will be myself when I say this; no one cares if he is bad, a fighter is a fighter.” 

The pilot whistled from her seat, “Oh Ike, I think I see the future you and Sheik going on right here!” It was filtered with a laughter on her half as well as on Ike’s.

“You might be right there, Samus.” Rey’s cheeks were aflamed by the prospect of that thought, she overheard them earlier about this Sheik character being that of the mercenary’s affection. The thought of her and Kylo would be like that was absolutely obsurd. “Now is there any serious questions to be addressed?”

Kylo simply stared at Rey, her nervousness was bleeding through this odd connection they were linked by. It was simply dulled out by disgusted and another thing that Kylo just could grasp onto. He looks towards that of Ike before blurting out, “Sheik and you?”

“Yes, Sheik is that of the woman I am courting. The relationship was of originally mutual hatred and then being stuck together for a while we both gained mutual affection and bruises.”

“Why is it that you wield an ordinary sword, but it has the ability to not be destroyed by my lightsaber?”

“A goddess had blessed my sword, Ragnell is inbreakable and it is no ordinary sword.”

“May I see it?”

“That won’t be a good idea.”

“And why is that?” His temper was short fused and right now Ike was the cause.

“Because this sword will not be nearly as light as that of your guys ‘lightsabers’ as you said they were.”

“Teach me.” Rey gave off amusement through their bond, her face also clearly displaying the same feel. The man wishing him to be her teacher is now asking to be taught. “It’s different from that scavenger, this is a strength that would be wise to learn.” His voice showed some agitation by her thought. Though his response to her mere thought made her straighten up and look annoyed. 

“Alright, get up, we’ll start now since we only have five days until we arrive at the mansion and I rather train once back. Rey if you wish, you can join Samus in the co-pilot’s seat.” Ike had rose off of his seat and downed his water before setting it aside. Kylo quicking following suit and then Rey. “First, remove all upper body garments, you’ll be exerting a lot of sweat and this ship doesn’t have a place to clean clothes properly, second get in your fight postion.” 

As Rey stalked towards the chair closest to Samus, not hearing to what Ike had said and not knowing of the two stripping off some of their garments. Samus whispers towards her once she sits. “Now we have two shirtless boys in the back and this is about to be stinking of sweat soon enough.” She had a mischevious grin plastered on her face that was still focused on piloting. 

Confused Rey turns around and as Samus said, the two were indeed bare from the waist up. Ike critquing Kylo’s fighting stance. She can feel Kylo being intrigued, but avoids smiling slightly. Curosity filled Rey’s mind, but Samus being a mind reader apparently answers her question, “The sword, Ragnell wieghts about fifty or so pounds, to wield it with one hand is rather impressive. For your little boy toy to wield it, he has to learn the form to hold a real broadsword. Especially one so greatly weighted, that being said he will never have his own Ragnell, but depending on how well him and Ike get along. Ike might gift him one from his collection.”

Rey could only stifle out a laugh, her smile growing.

Kylo Ren looked behind him to look at Rey due to the feeling from before raising back up. Regretfully Ike hooked his foot into his making him drop backwards. 

“You can have time to impress that girl over there later, but if you wish to learn how to wield a sword like Ragnell then you must rise and focus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now. That and how similar Ike and Kylo Ren are with design, weapon and some of their personality. 
> 
> So give me your thoughts on this and who you would probably want to see them interact wtih.


End file.
